


Theme Park

by Evergade



Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Okay, quand ils avaient parlé d'y aller, il avait une autre idée en tête que ce qui arriva.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867714
Kudos: 3





	Theme Park

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Okay, quand ils avaient parlé d'y aller, il avait une autre idée en tête que ce qui arriva.

Tout commença quand Jack proposa à Hiccup, comme ça, en passant, d'aller à la fête foraine ensemble. Hiccup avait accepté, et tous les deux de leur côté avaient essayé de monter un plan pour que l'autre tombe dans leurs bras. Mais ce n'était pas loin du ratage totale.

En premier, Jack avait proposé un tour de montagnes russes et Hiccup avait accepté. Mais il se révéla bien vite qu'il avait accepté uniquement pour faire plaisir parce qu'il ne supportait pas les sensations fortes. Quand le manège commença à prendre de la vitesse, Jack regarda son ami qui était devenu tout vert. Hiccup était resté accroché à la barre de sécurité fermement en essayant de ne pas vomir et Jack avait moins apprécié l'attraction, trop inquiet pour son ami. Quand finalement, le tour de l'horreur fut terminé, Hiccup passa cinq bonnes minutes à vomir dans les toilettes les plus proches.

Quand il eut repris contenance, ils allèrent au stand de tir. Jack avait envie de frimer un peu avec ses capacités de tir. Mais il aurait dû réfléchir et se demander s'il avait des capacités de tir avant. Au début, il acheta juste un jeu de cartouche et commença à tirer dans les ballons pour obtenir un lot. Il ne toucha aucune cible et en racheta un autre. Et un autre. Et un autre. Quand il eut claqué quarante dollars de munitions, et qu'il n'était pas arrivé à toucher un seul ballon, Hiccup lui conseilla de laisser tomber. Dépité, l'argenté l'avait écouté et il était parti en jetant un regard noir à la petite fille qui ne manquait aucun tir.

Pour lui changer les idées, Hiccup le conduisit à un jeu de machine à sous. Ils achetèrent un jeu de pièce pour les glisser dans les machines à sous pour faire avancer une barre métallique qui leur glisserait d'autres pièce ainsi que tout un tas de choses à gagner, un bon pour une télé, une peluche, un lecteur mp3, ect. Et en regardant dans une des machines, Hiccup vit un nouveau téléphone, presque entrain de tomber, il se dit qu'il devait l'avoir. Pas pour lui, parce que son téléphone marchait bien, mais celui de Jack commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse et il avait parlé plusieurs fois d'en acheter un autre. Il y mit toutes ses pièces mais la barre métallique ne bougeait jamais comme il voulait. Et quand il alla acheter un autre jeu de pièce, un gosse avait piqué sa place et gagné le téléphone.

Pour lui remonter le moral, Jack décida de leur faire faire un tour dans le ''Labyrinthe de l'Horreur''. Tout le monde savait que ces tunnels qui faisaient peur ne le faisaient qu'aux enfants et qu'eux, du haut de leurs presque 19 ans, ça les ferait rire. Mais il avait sous-estimé les technologies d'aujourd'hui et ne s'était pas attendu à avoir aussi peur. Et quand le fantôme les surpris dans la voiture automatique, Jack entendit un cri très strident avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé. À un moment, sans faire exprès, il avait tenu la main d'Hiccup pour se raccrocher à quelque chose et Hiccup lui avait serré la main. Quand ils étaient descendus de voiture, Jack était tout pâle. Ils avaient un peu marché et Hiccup avait proposé de manger une glace. Ils avaient pris leurs cornets et c’étaient un peu éloigné avant de s'installer sur un banc.

-Tu parles d'une journée, soupira Hiccup.

-M'en parles pas.

-Je crois qu'on a absolument tout foiré.

-Nan. On a pas essayé la pêche au canard, encore.

Hiccup ricana.

-Ouais. Enfin j'imagine que ça sert à ça les fêtes foraines. Claqué son argent en l'air pour pas grand-chose et se consoler avec une glace à la fin.

Le ton déçu avait alarmé Jack et quand il se retourna vers son ami, il eut le souffle coupé. Le soleil se couchait, donnant un aspect orange à beaucoup de choses et notamment à Hiccup, qui était juste devant. Il donnait l’impression que son profil s’éclairait. Et alors qu'il était pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il s'approcha d'Hiccup qui, le voyant faire, s’écarta :

-Tu fais quoi, là ?

-Je… J'allais t'embrasser, en fait.

-Ouais, non, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Jack s'écarta, mortifié de honte.

-Ouais, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

-Je veux dire, je viens juste de vomir, attends que je me lave les dents.

Jack fit semblant d’être intéressé par ses chaussures.

-Tu sais, j'm'en fou que tu pues de la bouche.

-Oh. Bon beh dans ce cas…

Jack se tourna vers lui en captura les lèvres tant désirées du brun.

Finalement, se dirent-ils, cette journée n’était pas si désastreuse que ça.


End file.
